Demonic Pizza Delivery
by WinchesterGirl5525
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a Wendigo hunt, when Dean decides to order a pizza. Little does he know that he is in for a little suprise. This story was inspired by my friend Shanaburger. Hope ya like it hun!


**Demonic Pizza Delivery **

**A/N: This story was inspired by a very talented writer who has just started here on Fanfiction. Net Her name is Shanaburger. Y'all should check her out. **

**Description: Its just another night researching facts on another hunt, when Dean gets the urge to order pizza. **

It had been one of those nights where Sam just wanted to stay in the hotel and do some research on their current wendigo hunt. The freaking thing had already had racked up a good sized body count, but to their disliking, was extremely hard to track. Each victim had been taken from seven small towns that surrounded the nameless town that they were currently staying in.

Sam was hunched over his laptop on the table in the corner of the motel room they were renting for the week. This research was taking way to long for his liking. Dean on the other hand was in the shower singing, Zeppelin's Ramble On, loudly, and badly. When the water stopped flowing, Sam could here him mumbling about being hungry

"Sam?" Dean's voice came from the small bathroom, as he made his way out in black boxers and a white tank-top. His hair was standing on end in all directions. " Hey Sammy, ya hungry?" The younger Winchester gave a light shrug and nodded.

" I guess." He said rubbing the tired look from his hazel eyes. " God I wish I knew where this damn Wendigo was so we can just kill it already." Sam looked at his brother, whom was looking through a phone book for a pizza place.

" I know what ya mean Sam. There's something about this town I just don't like." Dean stated as he began to dial the number into his phone. " I'm gonna order pizza"

" I don't know Dean... pizza may not be a good idea." But it was too late. His brother had already dialed the number and was listening intently until someone picked up on the other end.

" _Bruno's pizza how may I help you?"_

" _Yes I would like to order a large pepperoni with extra cheese and onions, for delivery. "_

" _Okay, I will need your name and location for the delivery. _

" _Rich Greggerson, and I am at the Quick Rest Inn room number 5"_

" _All right your order shall be there in 30 minutes or its free."_

Dean hung up the phone and plopped down on his bed. Breathing in the heavy sent of cheep fabric softener and dust was enough to make anyone gag a little. Sam had an odd feeling about the pizza his brother had just ordered,

" Dude are you sure we should be ordering pizza? This town... there's something just not right about it. " I really think this was a bad idea..."

" Stop being paranoid Sam. Its just a pizza. Or are you afraid of the extra onions?

" Hey I have to share the same room with your extra onions." Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled as he grabbed his own laptop out of his bag.

"Now where did you say this fuggly bastard could be setting up camp?" It had been about thirty five minutes before their pizza arrived. The doorbell rang loud and clear. The eldest Winchester jumped off his bed and over to the door. Peering through the spy-hole, and opened the door to revel a slender female dressed in a tacky uniform. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tale. Apart from the tacky outfit she was very attractive.

"Hey there" eying the girl up and down," you're 5 minutes past your 30 minute delivery time so I guess its free." said Dean smiling his own personal Blue Steel smile.

"I guess it is," The female gave here best smile "... Dean Winchester." stated the pizza girl as her eyes flashed black. Dean automaticly reached for his gun but was thrown back into the wall, by a flick of the hand by the demon. Sighing Sam rolled his eyes recited the shorter version of the enochian exorcism he knew by heart and watched as the black smoke slithered out of the pizza girls body. Walking over to his dazed brother on the floor, he extended his hand.

"Uh.. thanks Sammy." dean said, grabbing his hand, while trying to look like he meant for that to happen. 

"Next time i say we should not order pizza, lets not order pizza." Sam said while trying to keep his I told you so tone. Dean just rolled his eyes and cracked his famous Winchester grin.

" Hey apart from the random demon attack this pie is still good. Now lets eat before it gets cold." Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece from the box. Man would he be happy when this week was over.

FIN


End file.
